Desperate justice
by Welshwitch
Summary: Co written with Kat


Desperate Justice  
  
McCall walked toward her desk but didn't see Hunter at his. "He must have slept late. Then she saw his jacket on the back of his chair. She flopped down in her chair. And laid the file on her desk that the captain had handed to her as she passed his office. She glanced up and saw Hunter come from the break room with Kim, the captain's secretary, with his hand on the small of her back. Hunter was smiling. "See you tonight, Kim." Hunter sat down in his chair. "Got a big date, Hunter?" "Yeah, why? You jealous?" McCall gave him a sour look. "In your dreams." Hunter looked at McCall tenderly and thinking, 'Always in my dreams.'  
  
"Hunter, the captain gave us the case with the three DBs." He looked the file over. Three in two weeks. This guy must be desperate?" McCall grabbed her purse. "Yeah. While I was waiting for you to finish with your dating calendar, I had Debbie, in files, to check something for me." He looked up and grinned, thinking about Debbie. She was last week. "Where you going?" "Grab your jacket, I'll tell you on the way." Hunter grabbed his jacket and followed McCall to the elevator.  
McCall explains. "The three were killed in the same manner. I had Debbie to check for any other DBs with the same MO. And found another case similar." Hunter walked up to Bruce. Bruce turned. "Oh no. Hunter." Hunter put his hand out. "I need a car." Bruce backed up. "No, you can't. You've already murdered the one I gave you yesterday." "That wasn't my fault." Bruce took a key down from the wall. "That's what you always say." Hunter motioned for the key. "Come on. Give." Bruce's hand shook as he gave Hunter the key. "You bring this one back in one piece." Hunter walks over to the car. "I promise. You'll get it back in one piece." McCall gives Hunter an 'I don't think so' look.  
"All right McCall. Where're we going?" She leaned back. "You remember a case you testified in, a couple of years ago? Gary Nelson?" Hunter thought. "Yeah, I was the arresting officer too." Hunter looked at McCall. "He's in prison." "No, not anymore. He got out two weeks ago on parole." Hunter grabbed the wheel. "I remember that he said that he would get even. Is that where we're going?" "Yeah, he lives over at the dorm for parolees."  
They walk up to the manager's office. "Yes, can I help you?" Hunter shows his badge and ID. "I'm sergeant Hunter, this is sergeant McCall. We're looking for Gary Nelson." "He's not here. He's at work. He'll be in around eight tonight, he gets off at seven." As they walk to the car. "Hunter, I think we should go see Valerie West." They were getting in the car. "Why is that?" "Don't you remember? She testified also." Hunter grinned. Oh, yeah. He remembered. McCall slapped his arm. "Come out of it, lover boy."  
  
They were on the way to see Valerie. McCall glanced over at Hunter, thinking, 'He's always got a different one every week.' She shook her head. 'Come on McCall, stop thinking that way. He's your partner.' They pull up and see a lady in the front yard. "Hello, Valerie." "Hunter, what a surprise." McCall looks at both of them and frowns. Hunter smiles. McCall speaks up. "Miss West, we need to know if you've seen anything out of the ordinary or anyone hanging around your house?" Valerie looked at McCall then Hunter. "No...Why?" Hunter directed her toward the house. "Val, we need for you to stay inside and the doors locked. Just to be safe." She was a little nervous. "Why? What's going on?" Hunter explained. "If anything comes up, let us know."  
They were in the car. "How long did you date her?" Hunter gave McCall a long look. "McCall, what is it with my dates, here lately?" McCall pulled her feelings back inside her. "Nothing, Hunter. Nothing." Hunter looked at McCall, thinking. 'Wonder what that was all about?' 'Damn you Hunter,' she thought biting her lip as she was looking out the window. The radio crackled "All units, shots fired at 1208 Macintosh Drive." "That's Valerie's house," Hunter shouted, put the car into a u turn and raced off with screeching tires. When they arrived a black and white was already at the scene. McCall entered the house before Hunter and looked around. She saw Valerie laying on the floor in a pool of blood, the officer standing next to her shook his head to McCall. Turning around to see if Hunter had followed her she saw him coming through the door. They locked eyes, he knew instantly, "She's dead right?" "Yeah she is, I'm sorry Hunter." He turned around, walked out of the house and sat on the hood of the car burying his face in his hands. McCall had followed him out and put her hand on his back, " I'm sorry Hunter," she said again. Her heart ached for him, she could see he was hurt, "What's going on here McCall. This guy is eliminating all the people who testified against him. You know what that means right?" he looked her straight in her eyes. "You could be next," the words left her mouth but her mind didn't understand, wouldn't understand she could lose him.  
  
Back at the precinct Charlie called them into his office when he saw them get out of the elevator, "I heard Miss West was killed?" "Yes she was," McCall answered. "Hunter under the circumstances it would be better if you stayed out of sight for a while. At least until we catch this character." "What are you saying Charlie," "I arranged a safe house for you," "Oh no, I'm not going to stay at a safe house. I'm not afraid of this guy," Hunter walked out of the office angry, McCall went after him. " No McCall, you can't change my mind. I'm not going." She grabbed his arm, pulled him into an interrogation room and closed the door. Before he could open his mouth again she started, "You are so stubborn, don't you see what's going on here. This guy is killing everyone who was responsible for putting him away, you are one of them. You could be killed! Go to this safe house if not for yourself do it for me, I don't wanna bury another person that's dear to me." Tears were starting to fall down her face.  
Hunter looked at her and cupped her face with his hands, wiping her tears away with his thumbs. He studied her face. She was really concerned. "McCall, if it means that much to you. I will, for you." She looked up at him. Hunter felt his heart swell. He realized from the look in her eyes that McCall felt something for him. He smiled. He wanted so much to kiss her. McCall smiled. And touched his hands with hers. "Thanks, big guy. I don't want to lose you." They stared into each other's eyes. McCall came to herself and dropped her hands. 'Wake up McCall. He's your partner. Nothing more.' She pushed him out the door. "Now, let's go put you in a safe place."  
Hunter was standing in the window of the safe house, watching McCall get in her car. "Sergeant Hunter, you need to get out of the window. You make a good target." Hunter turned and sat down. "Ok, Allen. I wasn't thinking." Hunter leaned back, thinking about the case. Then his thoughts changed to McCall; of the times they had been together for movie night or just out to dinner. He really did enjoy being with her. He reached over and dialed her house. "Hunter, you're not to be using the phone." Hunter waved his hand. "I won't be long, Allen." He heard it ringing. And ringing. "Come on McCall, answer." He let it ring for a long time. Hunter got worried. He called Charlie. "Charlie, McCall won't answer her phone. I know, she might be taking a shower. But don't you think someone should check over there, just in case? Thanks Charlie."  
  
Hunter walked the floor. The phone rang and he jumped to it. "Hello. Charlie?" "Hunter, I'm at McCall's. She's not here. Looks like there was a fight." Hunter stood up. "I'm coming over there, Charlie." He slammed down the phone and rushed by Allen. Allen ran after him. "Hunter, you can't leave." Hunter turned. "Look, McCall may be in trouble and I'm going. If you want to tag along, that's fine." Allen followed as Hunter jumped in the car. Charlie met him as Hunter pulled up in McCall's driveway and jumped out. "Charlie, he's got her. I know it." Hunter ran into the house with Charlie right behind him. "Now Hunter. Calm down." "I can't calm down. You know his victims don't live long." Charlie grabbed Hunter's arm. "Hunter, McCall isn't a victim. Think man. She doesn't have anything to do with his case." Hunter looked at him. "Hunter, he's after you." Hunter sat down. "He took McCall to get to me?" "Yes. He's not going to hurt her."  
The phone rang and Hunter grabbed it. "Hello." "Hunter! You do care for your partner. Good." Hunter was almost yelling. "If you hurt her..." "Oh. Don't worry. I won't hurt her at this moment in time." "Gary, you want me, don't you?" Gary smiled on his end. "Yes Hunter, I do. I'll trade your partner's life for yours." Hunter looked at the captain and Charlie was shaking his head no. Hunter turned. "Where do you want me to meet you?" Gary grinned. "Ok. But no cops, just you. Understand?" "Yes, I understand. Where?" "Come to the duck pond in the middle of the park, you know where you trapped me." He sounded angry. "Hunter, I'll be watching. Come alone." and hung up.  
"Hunter, you can't do this." "Charlie, I have to. I would trade my life for McCall's anytime." Charlie stared at Hunter, thinking, 'I knew it. I knew something was going on with them two.' Charlie moved in front of Hunter. "Hunter, I care for DeeDee too. I'm sending back up with you." Hunter started to say something. "Hunter, don't say a word. I'm not going to lose two of my best detectives."  
Hunter pulled up to the pond, looking around. "I don't see anyone." Charlie had put a wire on Hunter. Hunter got out and walked to the edge of the water. He saw a van pull up about 50 feet from his car. A man got out. "Hunter, glad to see you." Hunter made a move toward him. "Don't come any closer." Hunter stopped and watched as Gary pulled out McCall, tied and gagged. Hunter was angry. He was clinching his hands into fists. Gary had a gun pointed to McCall's side. "Gary, let her go. I'll come with you." Gary smiled. "That's the plan." Hunter walked toward Gary. Charlie and back up was moving slowly through the trees toward them. Gary pushed McCall on the ground, aimed at Hunter and fired three times. Hunter grabbed his chest and fell forward as in slow motion. He hit the ground. McCall's eyes opened wide and she tried to scream.  
Gary jumped in the van and raced away as Charlie rushed up. An officer untied McCall and she rushed over to Hunter. Tears were running down her face. She put her hand on his chest and touched his cheek. "Hunter. Hunter, wake up." She buried her face in his neck. "Rick, don't you leave me. I need you." Charlie pulled her up so the medics could work on Hunter. McCall watched as they put Hunter into the ambulance. She was crying hard into Charlie's shoulder. "McCall." She pushed away from Charlie and jumped in the ambulance with Hunter.  
McCall was walking the floor. Charlie, Brad, Kitty and several others where there. Charlie grabbed McCall's hand. "Will you sit down? You're making me nervous." "I can't. What if Rick dies?" Charlie noticed that she said Hunter's first name. "McCall, Hunter is in good shape. He'll make it." "Charlie, this guy must have been very desperate to take on a cop. And kidnapping a cop also." Charlie patted her hand. "His some kind of twisted justice." McCall looked at Charlie. "Yeah, twisted but desperate justice." McCall stood up and turned to face Charlie. "Charlie, I am going to get this creep and I promise I will show this guy my own desperate justice." "McCall, don't go off half cocked." Just then the doctor walked in.  
  
All the eyes were focused on him, "He's out of surgery, we got the bullets out but they did a lot of damage. Both of his lungs were pierced, a couple of ribs were shattered and he lost a lot of blood. The next 24 hours are crucial, It's touch and go." McCall felt the blood drain from her face and for a moment thought she was gonna faint. She sat down, holding her head in her hands. Kitty saw her and sat down next to her wrapping her arm around her, McCall started to sob. "Shhh, he's gonna be ok DeeDee. He's strong," Kitty tried to comfort her. "I know he's strong but what if he's not strong enough," she looked at Kitty, her face wet with tears. The doctor turned to her, "You can see him if you want to," "I want to," and she followed him to Hunter's room. The sight of him shocked her, lying there hooked up to all these machines to keep track of how he was doing and to help him stay alive. She walked up to his bed, took his hand and stroked his cheek. Her tears started falling again, "Rick, please fight. Don't leave me alone in this world; I don't know if I can go on without you." Then it hit her; the feelings she had kept deep inside were coming out. "Rick, I love you," she whispered and gently kissed him on his forehead. Charlie was standing in the doorway watching and thinking, 'I knew this was gonna happen someday.' He was happy for them, they make such a good couple, but also sad to know he was going to lose his best team.  
  
Back at the precinct McCall was going through their notes and files to see if she could find a clue to the whereabouts of Gary. She wrote down some addresses and left. The dorm for parolees was up first, he wasn't there and the manager told her he hadn't seen him for a few days. His boss wasn't too happy either; he hadn't been at work for the last two days without letting them know. The last place McCall had on her list was his girlfriend's house.  
When she pulled up to the house she could see the curtains move a little, so there was someone in there. With her gun drawn she walked up to the front door very slowly, "Police open up, I know you are in there Gary." she yelled.  
McCall hadn't noticed that Charlie followed her all the way, just in case she needed him. She was just about to say something again when a gunshot sounded. McCall kicked the door in and stood face to face with Gary, her gun pointing at him, his gun pointed at her. She saw his girlfriend Tracy lying on the floor bleeding. "Well Sgt. McCall, you found me." Gary said with a dirty grin on his face "How is your partner doing?" McCall could feel her blood starting to boil but kept calm, "He's doing fine Gary." He looked surprised, "So I didn't do a good job. I'll have to finish it with you then." "Not if I can help it," a voice said from behind Gary. It was Charlie who snuck around the back and surprised them from behind, "Put down your gun Mr.Nelson," he ordered. Knowing it was over Gary slowly placed his gun on the table, McCall grabbed it, Charlie cuffed him and read him his rights. McCall checked how Tracy was doing, she was still alive, the shot only grazed her but she decided to play dead. A black and white took Gary away and McCall joined Charlie outside, "Thank you Charlie," she said softly. "It's ok McCall, go to Hunter, he needs you."  
  
McCall walked into Hunter's room. She walked softly over and laid her hand on his that was on his chest. Tears formed in her eyes. She sat down and laid her head on the bed beside him. "Rick, please don't leave me. I love you." She felt her hand being squeezed barely. She looked up. "Rick?" Rick could hardly talk. He whispered. "Hey beautiful." McCall stood up and leaned over him. "Don't talk. Save your energy." He squeezed her hand again. He mouthed three words. Her heart swelled and she smiled. "Go to sleep. We'll talk later. I'm not leaving you." She leaned down and lightly kissed his lips. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.  
She sat down and leaned back in the chair. And studied his face. She heard someone clear his throat. And turned toward the sound. Charlie was standing in the doorway. McCall walked out in the hall with him and saw Kitty and Brad there too. Kitty put her hand on McCall's shoulder. "How's he doing, DeeDee?" "I guess he's better. He woke up and knew who I was." Brad smiled. "That's good." Brad put his arm around DeeDee's shoulder. "Look kid, we're here for you and Hunter." McCall patted his hand. "Thanks guys." Kitty pushed Brad's arm off of DeeDee's shoulder. "DeeDee, you need to get something to eat and some rest." "Thanks Kitty, but I don't want to leave." Kitty smiled. "I know how you feel. I'll go get you something to eat." Kitty grabbed Brad's shirt sleeve. "Come on Brad. You can help me." Brad followed her. "Why is it you always need me to help you? Are you hinting or something?" McCall smiled. Those two are made for each other.  
Charlie watched them leave. McCall turned to the captain. "Thanks Charlie, for everything." He smiled and looked hard at her. McCall looked down at her hands, thinking. 'Uh oh, here it comes.' "McCall, we need to talk but not now. I think you know about what?" She nodded her head yes. "Take tomorrow off. I know you want to stay with Hunter. Just get some sleep." McCall looked up at him. "Thanks." Charlie turned to leave. "I want to see you in my office day after tomorrow. Early." "Yes sir." She watched him as he walked away. "I wonder how much he knows?"  
Kitty and Brad had brought back something for her to eat. They didn't stay long. McCall had checked on Hunter and settled on the couch under the window. She watched him and thought about how he came to her rescue. Not thinking about his own safety. She smiled when she remembered the three words that he had mouthed to her. 'I love you.' She finally dozed off and woke later with a start. She sat up trembling. She had dreamed of Hunter being shot again. She checked on him and he was still a sleep. She lay back down and fell a sleep.  
The next day, Hunter was in and out of sleep with all the medication that he was taking. Most of the machines had been taken away. McCall was sitting on the side of his bed that evening when he was awake. "Rick, did you mean those three words?" He smiled." Yes DeeDee. I did, very much." He reached for her. "Come here and give me a kiss." She grinned and leaned down. She pressed her lips on his and he responded by pulling her lips harder on his. She rose up, panting for air. "Wow, Rick." He smiled. "DeeDee, I do love you very much.....We have to talk." "Yes, we do....Charlie wants to talk to me in the morning." Rick gave her a look. She squeezed his hand. "Rick, he knows how I feel about you." Rick reached up and rubbed her cheek. "Uh oh. He may separate us." "I know Rick, but I'll have your love." He smiled. "Always, my love."  
  
The next morning at seven thirty McCall was sitting in Charlie's office, her hands folded in her lap. "I won't beat around the bush here McCall, you and Hunter getting romantically involved is against departmental policy." "Does that mean you are splitting us up?" "Not so fast, I should you know, but for the time being I won't. If you can keep love and work separate I am willing to look the other way." McCall's heart skipped a beat and her face lit up. "One other thing, don't let anyone in the department know or I'll have to split you up anyway, understood." "Loud and clear. Thanks Charlie." "I like to keep my detectives happy, you know that." McCall gave him one of her famous smiles and left for the hospital. Hunter was sound asleep when she entered his room. She placed a gentle kiss on his lips; he opened his eyes and saw her beaming face. "I guess Charlie had some good news huh," he said as he put the bed in an upright position. "He sure did," McCall said as she sat down on the bed, "He said that he's not gonna split us up as long as we can keep love and work separate and we have to keep it from the rest of the department. Otherwise It's breaking in new partners." A big grin appeared on Hunter's face, "I think I can do that." McCall answered with a big smile. That was the beginning of a wonderful life together. 


End file.
